


Love Like Fireworks and Rainy Days

by justmedownhereagain



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmedownhereagain/pseuds/justmedownhereagain
Summary: He chose whom he loved, she loved whom she chose. Together they could conquer the world, if only to touch their lips to each others'.





	

He was fire   
and adrenaline  
packed tightly  
into a bullet  
aimed perfectly. 

She was control  
and beauty  
swirling around  
each other  
in a dance. 

He saw reason  
before love.   
She saw them  
as the same. 

He had been   
abandoned  
She had never   
been alone

His life was  
flash bang  
action filled  
leaving death  
in his wake

Her life was   
quiet music  
with a soundtrack  
of rain and talking  
in the background

They were   
opposites  
but opposites  
attracts

their love  
was fireworks  
and  
sunny walks

it was  
butterflies  
and   
bullets

it was   
beautiful   
and   
destructive

it was love  
at first  
sight.


End file.
